For I Have Sin?
by BonesAddiction369
Summary: This story’s about Booths and Brennan’s daughter and her having feelings for her older brother’s Parker old best friend who’s female. SO read if you guysl like and if you don’t… well… ok then… haha. And Ok so I’ve kind of been in-cognito but I’ve decide
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story's about Booths and Brennan's daughter and her having feelings for her older brother's (Parker) old best friend who's female. SO read if you guysl like and if you don't… well… ok then… haha. And Ok so I've kind of been in-cognito but I've decide I wanted to write to ya know get some anger out but I'm not gonna keep u people any longer. I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 1

"MOMMY…!" A four year old Christine Isabella Brennan-Booth yelled out with tears falling down her young angelic face.

A very much pregnant Temperance Brennan came running at the sound of her only daughters cries of help, followed by her husband Seeley Booth, her friends Angela and Jack Hodgins, Zack Addy his wife Sarah, Cam and Lance and as well as Jamie and Sam Holmes. "Oh my gosh! Sweetie" Temperance yelled while trying not to laugh at her daughters… how you would say awkward position. "How did you get upside down?" There Christine hung upside down from a tree swing a little with each sob. "Booth, Hodgins could you guys help get Chrissy down from here." This was more of a demand then a question.

"Well mommy why don't you ask you son! And your daughter Auntie Jamie and Uncle Sam." Once Chrissy was down was she launched herself into her mothers arm's.

"Ange could you get Parker and Emmy please and bring them inside?" Booth sasked.

"Sure sweetie." Angela said.

Sarah looked around and said "I'll help."

"Parker Emmy Seeley and I are really disappointed in you two." Brennan said.

"I'm sorry…" They both said at the same time.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." She gestured to Chrissy.

"Sorry Chrissy…" Parker said.

"Yeah sorry Chrizzy…"

"It's ChriSSY not ChriZZy and I do not except your apology."

Brennan looked at her daughter "Chrissy!"

"What mommy they hung me UPSIDE down! Would you like it daddy hung you upside down?!" Chrissy yelled.

"Christine Isabella Brennan-Booth…" Brennan said in a warning tone.

"Fine! Gosh I accept your apology but I won't be happy about it!" She said.

"Good, now Chrissy why don't you go outside and playwith your friends." Chrissy nodded at her mom and ran outside to play. "And you boy will stay inside for the rest of the day with no games, or tv. And no desert."

"But mom!" "But Mrs. B!" Parker and Emmy said at the same time.

"No But." She said and walked out of the house.

"Look what you got us into!" Parker said.

"Sorry Parker… I thought it would be funny." Emmy said.

Parker smiled a little at him best friend for all his 6 years of living. "It was kinda funny…" Emmy started laughing and soon the where both cracking up.

"Hey Parks you wanna play bad guy good guys?"

"SURE!" Parker said "But I'm the good guy!"

"And I'm the bad guy as always!"

"POW POW POW!"

"PEW PEW PEW! You'll never catch me alive" Emmy said running as parker chased after her.

Chrissy sat on the floating pool chair with her best friend Sarah Hodgins who was 5, while her other to best friend Eric Hodgins who was 5, David Addy who was 5, and TJ Sweets who was 5 swam around them.

"Gosh I HATE that girl!" Chrissy said.

Sarah laughed "Why? She's nice…"

"And hot." Eric said.

"Nice she hung me upside down Sarah! I could have died!"

"Drama Queen…" TJ said to himself.

"What?" Chrissy asked with a death glare.

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly.

"I'll be happy when she get on that plane and leaves. I don't know why my mommy had to through them a going away party anyway."

"Um probably because your parents are best friends with her parents and she best friends with their first born."

"Technically I'm their first born together."

"But still… Chrissy." Sarah said.

Chrissy sighed "I guess your right…" she said.

A/N: Ok so tell me what ya think! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

9 Years Later

"Mom can I please go?" A now 16 year old Chrissy begged her mother.

"Christine I told you I would tell you tonight." Her mother told her while trying to look at remain's.

"That what you said two week's ago and the party's tonight. Please mom! It's the biggest party of the year and I'M invited! Parker, Sarah, Eric, TJ, EVEN David is going mom please!"

"Chrissy if you don't stop asking me the answer WILL be no!" Chrissy took the hint and left to go to the cafeteria to meet up with her friends.

"What she say?" Sarah asked.

"She'll tell me tonight."

"Didn't she say that last week?" Eric asked.

Chrissy roled her eyes "Yeah and the week before that."

"It's not fair that Parker get's to go and you don't" David said.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you're the only girl…" Chrissy said.

"You guys wanna go to the dinner?" Parker asked.

There were rounds of 'yeah's' and 'sure's' and 'why not's'.

"I gotta get my bag from mom's office." Chrissy said. The six friends walked to Chrissy's and Parker's mom's office. When that got there they saw all the adults standing outside of Brennan's office. "Mom have you-" Chrissy started but stopped when she saw her mom's face. And they all walked into her office. "Mom we're going to the dinner."

"Really we were just about to go there." Chrissy walked and picked up her bag from the desk when all of a sudden the chair whirled around to face Chrissy. And sitting in the chair was the one and only Mary Emilia Holmes also known as Emmy. She looked different. Older. She stood up and walked around to the front of the desk where you could see her fully toned body. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black flip flops and a brown T-shirt that said 'BEAST'. Her hair was now cut layered at shoulder length and black with blonde streaks instead of dirty blonde. And she wore a skinny brown head band. And she definitely wasn't that little tom boy that she was 9 years ago. She had a double lip piercing on the left side of her bottom lip. But if it was one thing that was the same about her it was her eye's. they looked the same as they did when she was a little girl.

"EMMY!" Parker yelled and ran to his lifetime best friend Parker was taller than her and hung her. "What happened to you? Your all… not a boy…" He said.

Emmy laughed "Wow Parks I never was a boy but… I changed my clothing style like when I hit puberty kiddo."

"Kiddo I'm older than you." Parker said wearing a smile ear to ear.

"Yeah well…" Everyone came to join them by the table. Hugs were exchanged except for Chrissy. Emmy walked over by Chrissy. "What Frizzy Chrizzy." Chrissy cringed at her old nickname. "No hug?" Emmy asked with an innocent smile. Chrissy looked at her and walked closer to give her a hug. Once she was in Emmy's arms Emmy snapped her bra strap.

"OW!" Chrissy yelled. "Emmy what is wrong with you?" Emmy just laughed and walked ahead with Parker, David, Eric, and TJ followed by the adults then Chrissy and Sarah.

"I hate her." Chrissy said.

"I know sweetie. I know." Sarah said with a knowing with look.

ChrissyEmmy ChrissyEmmy ChrissyEmmy ChrissyEmmy ChrissyEmmy ChrissyEmmy ChrissyEmmy

They kids sat in one booth and the adults in their regular seats. At the kids table Emmy sat next to Emmy on her left side and Sarah on her right, and across from her sat David in the middle Eric on his left and TJ on his right. And Parker was sitting facing away from the door in a chair.

"So you guy's coming to uh… what's their name… the Jamingson twin's party tonight?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah we are but Chrissy not so much." Parker said.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm daddy's little girl." Dad doesn't wnt me to go so mom doesn't know. He gave her 'She our only daughter what if something happened to her?' speech. I swear it's a total dubble standard. With my dad."

Emmy got up and went over to the adult table. Chrissy stared there was smiles, frowns, laughs, and finally the famous Emmy eyes. Those eye's could get her anything she wanted. Finally she walked back with a proud face. "You can go." Emmy said nonchalantly.

"What!" Chrissy said with the biggest smile.

"I told your mom I would be there since my band was gonna be playing and I would look after you. And I just reminded her that Parker, Sarah, David, Eric, and TJ would be there so she said ok."

"Oh my gosh Emmy thank you!" She squealed. "I'm so happy I could almost kiss you!"

Emmy smiled leaning in and said "Well you gotta do what you gotta do…"

Chrissy back away and looked away blushing, Emmy just smiled and started talking about what it was like in L.A. which is where she had moved to.

"Look's like someone has the hot's for ya Chris." Sarah whispered and giggled.

"What no Emmy's not like that is she? It doesn't matter I'm not like that so…"Chrissy trailed of. Sarah interrupted the guys and Emmys convo .

"So Emmy leave any loves… in L.A.?"

Emmy smiled and said "Uh… no I just broke up with my long time… girlfriend so…" She looked at Chrissy with a smile. "I'm single. What about you guys? You guys dating anyone?"

"Parker and Sarah are dating." David said laughing a little same as Eric and TJ.

"Woah… when did this happen?" Emmy asked.

"Last year." Sarah said with a dreamy look on her face.

Parker smiled at his girlfriend then look at Emmy and said "Our parents don't know so if you could ya know…"

"Yeah kid." Emmy said while leaning her arm over Chrissy shoulder. Chrissy tensed up a little then learned into her touch after a while Emmy started to run her finger's up and down her shoulder. The night was full of laughter, smiles, and memories.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: K so here's the party scene! And when I wrote Emmy I wanted her to be like the girl version nevershoutnever. And I wanted Chrissy to be like Casey fro life with Derek haha I don't know if that worked out but… yeah so here we go. And I don't own anything! Not even nevershoutnever songs x'[ _____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

"Parks. Parks you still play the bass right." Emmy asked trying to catch her breath from running trying to find her friend.

"Uh… yeah…" He said.

"You gotta fill in for Ted his mom would let him come. Man please." Emmy pleaded.

"K dude…" Parker and Emmy ran up on stage.

"Okay you guy's ready?" Emmy asked the crowd of high schooler's who screamed in respond. "Okay my best bud Parker is gonna be fillin in on the bass for my friend ted. SO! Again I'll ask you are you ready to rock?" They screamed again. Chrissy, Sarah, David, Eric, TJ made their way up to the front of the stage. "This is a song I wrote called Dare4Distance for an ex love so here goes… Ok 1. 2. 1. 2. 3. 4." Emmy closed her eyes and sung.

"I got the concept and came to the conclusion  
That the top floor was just an illusion  
To the fact that I go this break in my back  
That I can't get out; I cant figure out how  
You appeared right in front of me  
Before your march down south a university  
Is where you spend your daylight  
But we're both just waiting for this friday night

Although the distance is daring  
We both know how to drive  
Wo-o

we can't make up for the lost time that we both apologie for  
I cant stand the fact that this extremity is the center of my day

I see where your coming from  
We've been on the same boat since day one  
I see how you like to run  
Back to the things that got you here

Although the distance is daring  
We both know how to drive  
Wo-o

we can't make up for the lost time that we both apologie for  
I cant stand the fact that this extremity is the center of my day

Mondays I sleep away  
Tuesdays I lay awake  
Wednesdays are the worst  
Thursdays I reminice  
Fridays I see your face  
And I can breathe…"

The crowd roared with screams and claps. Emmy opened her eyes. And smiled "Ok this next song is something I just wrote it's called She's Got Style." He looked at Chrissy and started singing.

"If its not those cowboy boots in the summer  
Oh my God I pray for another  
Chance to drive down back highways  
Til I stumble upon your beautiful face  
Your presence isn't what kills me  
It's that artistic gleam  
That's taking over my scenery  
Dream by dream

You might think I'm incapable  
Of loving a soul like yours  
You might think I'm a fool  
For you

Girl you got style  
That what I love about you  
The way that you still back and watch this grow  
You got dreams  
And therefore I believe in you  
All the small town people with their big remarks  
They aint got jack to say about my movie star  
she's got style

If its not the fact that I'm a wee bit younger  
Or the truth that I'm so naive  
My heart keeps leaping back to you  
Like a dog tied to a tree  
I know it sounds crazy  
Its ridiculous to me  
But without by my side girl

You might think I'm incapable  
Of loving a soul like yours  
You might think I'm a fool  
For you

Girl you got style  
That what I love about you  
The way that you sit back and watch this grow  
You got dreams  
And therefore I believe in you  
All the small town people with their big remarks  
They aint got jack to say about my movie star

What are the odds of finding someone just like you  
Tell me why I never wanted to go back home  
I'm still falling for you today"

Not once did Emmy avert her eye's from Chrissy no matter how many times she looked away. Emmy smiled at Chrissy and what looked like to Chrissy was the first real smile not a smirk or a fake smile or a 'please give me what I want' but a mind blowing smile. So Chrissy did the only thing her mind would let her do… She smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people I

Chapter 4

"Emmy you where amazing! And Parker you looked so cute up there with your little guitar!" Sarah gushed sitting in the passenger seat. They where in Booth's SUV Parker was driving and David, Eric, and TJ where sitting in the first row of seats while Emmy and Chrissy where sitting in the back sitting as close as any two people could.

"You really _really_ were great Em." Chrissy said.

Emmy smiled and said "Nah…"

"No really… you were amazing."

"Nah… Ya know what okay I was amazing." Emmy said in response Chrissy giggled which just made Emmy smile bigger.

Up in the driver and passenger seat Parker looked into the rearview mirror and asked "So Sarah care to tell me why Chrissy hasn't killed Emmy yet in the back seat."

Sarah looked back and saw Chrissy laughing then turn around with a smile on her face and said "I don't know what you're talking about…"

ChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmy

"Wasn't Emmy just amazing…?" Chrissy said lying on her bed next to Sarah.

"Yes Chrissy…"

"And didn't she just look amazing…"

"Yes Chrissy…"

"And she… was just amazing wasn't she…"

"Yes Chrissy…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Chrissy…"

"Then what did I just say?"

"Yes Chris- I mean wait what?"

"Ah-ha!" Chrissy said jumping up.

"Chrissy… I was just-"

"Not listening I know cause obviously my problems aren't enough for you!"

"What problems?" Sarah said rolling her eyes at her dramatic friend.

"I think I might…" Chrissy said.

"You might…?"

"Actually…"

"Actually…? Ya know what just spit it out!"

"Ithinkimightlikeemmy!" Chrissy said.

"Ohmigod yes!"

"What? Your happy that I might be in love with a _girl_… What will my parents think!"

"Kiddo your mom won't care I mean my mom had dated a girl she didn't care. And neither did your dad!"

"But what about Grandma Catherine and Grandpa Joe you know how religious they are!"

"Well it doesn't matter."

"How does it not matter?"

"Because if they stop caring about you cause your gay or bi it's their lost. Your smart, funny, creative kind of dramatic but that's why I love you kid and you know you rant _a lot_ which get a hell-annoy! Oh and you-"

"Okay I get it!" Chrissy said. Tap. Tap. Tap. Chrissy looked at the Sarah and whispered "Some ones at my window."

"Well go see who it is."

"What if it's an axe murder…?" Sarah rolled her eyes at her friend then walked to the window then smiled.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure?" Sarah said when she was done opening the window and walked backwards a few steps to let the person in.

"Oh ya know boredom." Emmy said as she climbed into the room. Emmy smiled at Chrissy which cause Chrissy to look away.

"Well look at the time I think it's time I should be getting home." Sarah said.

"Sarah your staying the night and it like 2:45 in the morning."

"So I'll just have parker take me. Bye!" Sarah said and hurried out.

ChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmy

Okay people I know in the first chapter Brennan was prego but I got an idea about that so that won't be coming up for a little while longer haha so… please review! I'll love you forever and so will Emmy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So…" Chrissy said awkwardly.

"So…" Emmy said just as awkwardly.

"You were great tonight." Chrissy said sitting on her bed.

"Thanks." Emmy said sitting next to her. They both fell back onto the bed and said nothing. And just laid there after a while Chrissy fell asleep and Emmy was right after her.

ChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmy

"Where's Emmy?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know. Parker go get your sister." Booth said to his son.

Parker got up and walked to his sister room only to find Chrissy and Emmy cuddled up under blankets.

"What the hell?!?!" Parker yelled.

Emmy jumped up and pushed Chrissy off the bed.

"Ow!" Chrissy yelled as she fell to the grabbed Emmy by her shirt and tried to hit her but Emmy ducked and pushed Parker off of her.

"What the hell dude?" Emmy said. Parker just came at her again. Chrissy got up and tried to pull Parker off of Emmy.

"Parker stop it! What are you doing? You're hurting her." Chrissy yelled at her brother. Chrissy finally got her brother off of Emmy and slapped him.

"Chrissy what was that for?" Parker asked surprised.

Chrissy look at Parker and yelled "You attacked Emmy for no reason at all."

"What? She was in your bed! Trying to get with you. YOU! My little sister!" Paker yelled then looked at Emmy and said. "Dude I thought you were my friend…"

"What Parker I am your friend. Best friend. Blood brothers… Remember."

"Yah well my brother wouldn't sleep with my sister!"

"Okay Parker. Emmy was over last night and we fell asleep. That's all we didn't have sex. So just stop. Okay."

"You didn't?" Parker said.

"No." Emmy said. "We made a pact remember I'd never do that to you."

"Oh man I'm sorry. I-I didn't."

"It's cool." Emmy said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You better go out the window and mom wants you out to for breakfast."

"Kay." Chrissy said, as Emmy nodded. Parker left out of Emmys room. "So… what is this pact you guys made?"

"What?" Emmy said.

"Pact. You know the one you were just talking about?" Chrissy said a little annoyed.

"Oh. Oh that pact. Oh that's nothing."

"Obviously it's something if Parker got so upset about it, so are you going to tell me or do I have to force it outta you?"

"Depends on how you like to force it?" Emmy said flirting smiling. Chrissy gave her a serious face Emmy frowned. "Okay the day of the going away party your parents threw for us. We made a pact to be best friends forever and to never let a girl come between us, even if that girl is related to one of us, for us to be blood brothers forever."

"So your saying if we every were interested in one another nothing could happen cause of a pact you to made when you were 6?"

"Yeah..." Emmy said looking down. Chrissy looked at her and started giggling which turned into laughing which turned into her on the floor laughing her eyes out. "Uhm have you finally lost it Chrizzy?"

"Haha okay ha I'm sorry I'm just so happy. Haha I actually thought I might like _you_." Emmy smiled.

"You like me?" Emmy asked.

"What no I thought I did. But haha now knowing how immature and stupid you are… Haha. I-I'm just so-" Bust Chrissy was cut off by Emmy kissing her. Chrissy put her hands on Emmys shoulders. And Emmy thought she was gonna push her off but instead she pulled her on top of her onto the floor. Emmy put one hand in her hair and another on her neck. Chrissy's had her arms around Emmys neck. Emmy came up for air and Chrissy looked at her and said shyly. "Well... um… never mind… about me not liking you…" Emmy laughed and kissed her again.

ChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmyChrissyEmmy

Hiya guys I was just thinking how about you review my story… I mean I know you guys are busy and probably have better things o do but come on I know you want to…


End file.
